La fille qui Parle de l'université
by Cherry Keade
Summary: Sakura va à L'université et rencontre le mec le plus sexy du campus. Sasuke Uchiha mais dommage pour elle Sasuke a déjà quelque dans sa vis SasuNaru et une Sakura un peut Jaloux
Auteur : Mama fa manga ( ou Mama tous court)

Anime : Naruto 

Genre : Humour ( Sakura dénigrement )

La fille qui Parle de l'université

Sakura sortit sourient de sa GTI mignonne rose « Ahhh, enfin je suis a l'université » elle était dans la crainte devant l immense campus devant elle.

« - Hey grand front ! » Sakura immédiatement se retourna pour voir son amie, une jolie blonde vêtue d'un short en jean avec une chemise rouge et blanc et ses beaux cheveux blonds laisser tomber. Ino était la plus belle du groupe avec son beau sourire et de longs cheveux blonds platine.

« Ino pig ! » Elle a cria tout en agitant la main, Ino sortit de sa porche d'argent et lentement approché Sakura

«Peut tu croire que nous somme enfin a l'université ?» demanda Ino tous en embrassant rapidement sur la joues de Sakura.

Sakura souri « oui il est incroyable ! » … Sauf qu'il manquait quelque chose … un petit ami. Ino avait un petit amie et Hinata aussi, Temari et Tenten en avait pas mais on leur proposais un rendez-vous presque tous les jours.

« Oh ! Choji m'a envoyé un texto, il dit que Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Karine et Temari sont dehors devant la bibliothèque sur la zone herbeuse, vient on va les rejoindre !"

Choji et Shino Discutait entre les gars, les fille parlais des garçons

Ino ricana «Alors Hinata ... Sais quand que toi et Shino passe au prochain niveau ? »

« Q-Quoi ? » Hinata bafouille et est devenu rouge.

Sakura leva les yeux « à ce rytme Shino va te laissera pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Rappel toi comment Shikamaru à rompu avec Temari pour alle avec Kiba ? » Temari ni pensais pas … Shikamaru était l'un des ces meilleur amis

Temari grogna « Il na m'a pas laissé pour se cabot, Il a commence a fréquenter Kiba après qu'il était sortit avec deux fille ! » Elle se retourna vers Hinata « Ne t'inquite pas Hinata, tu prend ton temps ! Shino t'aime ! et je sais qu'il va attendre, Tu est trop mignonne pour qu'il puisse rompre avec toi »

TenTen hoche la tete « Ouais Temari a raison Hinata, Shino est tès passient alors na t'inquiète pas » elle regarde Sakura « C'est quand la dierniière fois que tu a eu un petit copain Sakura ? »

Sakura soupira « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon gars »

« Tu est trop compliqué Sakura » dit Ino en ferment son livre.

« Je ne suis pas compliqué , je veux juste pas me retrover avec un gros qui me suis partout »

Ino sursaurte « Choji est plus doux des gars que jamais rencontré ! Et en plus il a perdu beaucoup poids ! »

« il es toujours gros et moche »répondit Sakura

« Et tu crois être aussi mince toi on pourrait te comparé a une vache ! »dit Karin en ignorant les réflexion de Sakura . Soudain, Karin remarqua que Sakura avait arrête de crié et regarda quelque chose derrière elle, en rougissant. Karin se retourna pour regarder et là.

Il était le gars le plus sexy au monde avec des cheveux corbeau au reflet bleuté. Il ressemblait à un model avec son style sombre, son jeans slim noir, un T-shirt noir avec le symbole rouge e blanc dans le dos … Il était un Uchiha … l'un des fils de l'homme le plus riche du Japon … il était Sasuke Uchiha.

« Temari, Hinata vous-connaissez Sasuke Uchiha personnellement » demanda Sakura sachent que Temari et Hinata sont les fille de riche homme d'affaires.

« Eh bien oui, les Uchiha sont des client très important et partenaire de l'entreprise Jewell Sabaku. » Répondit Temari « Et les Uchiha on 5% des bénéfices pharaoniques des Hyuuga »

Sakura hurla de joie « Les fille vous penser que j'ai une chance avec lui ? »

« Sakura … Il ne sert à rein, Karin et Ino on essayer le jour d'anniversaire Hinata et … »

« Hinata à eu une faite d'anniversaire ? » cria Sakura dessus de ne avoir été invité

« Eh oui … Hanabi et Hana, la fille du Doc Inuzuka avaient fais la liste des invités. »

« Et ce cabot ma même pas invité » grogna Sakura

TenTen soupire « Calme – Toi, détend toi, de tout façon Sasuke ne va pas excepter de sortir avec toi, il dit qu'il n'a envie de petite amie. »

Temari leva les yeux au ciel «Bien ok, mais ne sois pas déçu qu'il nous regarde pas même un second ou ne vient vers nous.

« Uchiha ! » hurla Temari an allant vers lui en courant.

Sasuke leva les yeux de son téléphone et donna un sourire charmeur « Bonjour Temari – San »

« Salut Sasuke je suis juste passer te dire bonjour »

Sasuke rit gravement et glisse son téléphone dans sa poche « Ok … Salut Temari-San, Hinata-hime, Ino-San, TenTen, oh et Salut Karin, je peux te voir cacher derrière Ino »

Karin grogna et sortit « Tu veux dire que je suis trop grosse pour me cacher derrière Ino »

Sasuke soupira « pas du tout Karin, au faite ou est ton frère Suigetsu, nous avons prévu de se rencontre mais il est pas encore là … ne me dis pas qu'il va être en retard le premier jour a l'université ? »

« Nahhh il est sûrement quelque part avec son petit ami Sai »

Sakura na pouvait pas le croire tous ses amis connaissaient l'Uchiha sauf elle, et Temari discute tranquillement avec Sasuke en oublient qu'elle était là.

Ino remarqua le malaise de Sakura « Oh Sasuke-Kun, je te présente mon amie Sakura c'est elle qui ma aider pour les fleur a l'anniversaire de votre mère »

Sakura sourit « Bonjour Sasuke-Kun » dit elle en rougissant

Sasuke là regarda et se retourna vers Ino « Ah oui de très belle fleur, je mis attendais pas moins des fleuriste Yamanaka » Ino rougit a ce commentaire.

Temari était d'accord avec lui, Sasuke s'apprêtait a dire un nouveau commentaire quand …

« Wahhhhh ! SASUKE-TEME OU EST TU JE ME SUIS PERDU DANS CE CAMPUS ENORME ! »

Sakura entendit un voix bruyant d'un beaux garçon au cheveux Blond qui cherchait Sasuke, il avait l'air mignon même très mignon … mais perdu

Sasuke soupira et marmonna un "Dobe" « Eh bien il était bien de vous revoir les filles mais comme vous voyez on m'appelle … oh et Temari ne pas oublier de m'appeler des que les bagues de fiançailles son prête. Les yeux de Sakura écarquille "qu'elle bagues de fiançailles"

Temari acquiesça et sourit pendant que Sasuke se dirigea vers le garçon .

Le blond avait de grand yeux bleu. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise orange

Il avait converses noires et il avait un sac style Comics Marvel .

Sasuke souri et tira le blond sanglotant dans ses bras « arrête de pleure dobe »

« TAIS-TOI SASUKE TEME ! Je me suis perdu et tu même pas venus me cherché ! » dit-il en pleurant sur la poitrine de Sasuke.

Sasuke rit et le tira son jolie petit blond pur un baiser « Je suis désoler dobe e pour me faire pardonner je vais t'offrir des ramen »

« Tu me promais » demanda le blond d'une faisons mignonne

« Oui Dobe »

Naruto sourit « Merci je t'aime trop » dit il en embrassent sur la joue de Sasuke

Sakura regarda choqué « Je … Je … »

Temari leva les yeux aux ciel « Nous avons essayé de tu prévenir, mais tu a insisté »

« Mais vous auriez put me dire qu'il était gay, il doit pense probablement que je suis stupide maintenant ! »

Ino leva les yeux « Fais moi confiance Sakura tu était pas la seule a penser que tu stupide »

* * *

C'est est ma premier fan fic … alors soyer sympa a ma prochaine je ferais une plus longue que celle-là


End file.
